


static space lovers

by nishiotwo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College AU, F/F, F/M, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance has anxiety, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, Soccer AU, closet pidge and keith for the majority, everyones majors/minors relate to their canon character/lion, ftm trans keith, keith has anxiety too but doesn't know it, lance is a memelord, lance is an exchange student from cuba, lance takes meds eventually, mtf trans pidge, no smut sry i cant write that lmao, shiro and allura are coaches, shiro and matt are also professional players, sry lance im taking my problems out on you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiotwo/pseuds/nishiotwo
Summary: Lance is a Cuban exchange student going to college in California, and playing soccer is his whole life. With only two more years left of school, the pressure is on to make it to nationals, but between school and a sudden new romance, it's hard to balance having fun and giving it his all. Keith is a Voltron University dropout making use of himself working in his uncle's car shop and struggling with his identity and place in the world. With his perfect brother being a nationally ranked soccer player and his (romantic?) friend becoming a rising star, Keith feels like he'll never live up to anything. Through car rides, starry nights, and terrifying new situations, the two help each other figure our their place and themselves with the clock quietly ticking down.





	static space lovers

**Author's Note:**

> just an fyi i don't know anything about soccer but trust me i'm doing my research, also i'm not sure if there are nationals in US soccer but in this fic there are here we go

At 4:20 am, Lance’s alarm goes off.

This earns a deep groan from across the room where his roommate Hunk was sleeping, but Lance can’t bring himself to care as he leaps down from his bunk. He feels his body humming with adrenaline as he scrambles around in the dark for his shoes, trying to do so quietly so that Hunk could go back to sleep. Silently slipping out the door, Lance jogs in place for a moment to warm up his legs before setting off down the narrow, dimly lit dorm hallway. He can’t find himself to feel tired as the brisk morning air hits his cheeks when he steps outside, and with a grin he begins his (far too) early morning run.

He does finally feel the fatigue at breakfast when he nearly nods off into his bowl of cereal, earning a snort across the table from Pidge. She rolls her eyes and goes back to tapping at her phone, slurping the milk from her spoon without looking back up.  
“  
“Why did you even wake up that early anyway, man?” Hunk questions Lance, eyeing his friend with a concerned gaze. “I can’t remember anything from this morning other than being both really mad I was woken up that early and having no clue what was going on because I was so out of it. Do you have any idea what day it is?”

“I did it because I know exactly what day it is!” Lance bolts straight up, slamming his hands on the cafeteria table and causing Pidge to snap her head up, startled. “I have to start warming myself up early so by the time the big moment comes, I’m super extra prepared! Plus,” he adds, flexing his arms and grinning at Pidge as she glares at him, “student athletes never stop.”

“Oh my god, you actual meme,” she groans, rubbing at her temples. “I bet you- oh god. Why don’t you share with us what time you woke up this morning, Lance?”

“4:20 on the dot,” Lance replies with a badly executed dab, causing Hunk to roll his eyes affectionately and Pidge to groan, exasperated. 

“Look buddy, as much as I love you and your antics, do you think Coach will be happy about your… eagerness?” Hunk points out, biting into his bagel with raised eyebrows. He snorts as Lance blanches, sliding down his chair with a drawn out groan. “You might wanna take a power nap on the bus to the game or something,” Hunk offers, and then with a pointed look from Lance, “or, y’know, during economics. You do you.”

“Man, you know how important today is to me. Winning the state championship as a sophomore? Going to nationals potentially? I’m gonna be a legend back home,” Lance says with a sparkle in his eyes, causing Hunk to smile fondly. “One day, I’m gonna be the best, you know.”

“Lance, I’m pretty sure you’re already a legend over there,” Pidge replies without looking up from her phone, mindlessly scrolling through her feed. “Do you know any other Cubans who have won a full ride scholarship to a school in the United States to study marine biology and play soccer? That’s a pretty incredible feat in itself.” She glances up as she finishes and double takes when she sees Lance and Hunk staring at her with wide eyes. Pidge flushes immediately and scowls deeply. “What?” 

“Pidge I think that’s the only nice thing you’ve ever said to me,” Lance instantly blurts out, causing her to look even more embarrassed. Hunk snorts, and Lance bursts out laughing, practically scaling the table to hug Pidge, who scrambles out of the way just in time.

“I’m always nice!” she sputters, struggling not to run into anything as she backs away from Lance, who creeps towards her slowly with open arms and an evil grin. “I swear to god Lance, if you touch me, it’s your life. Do you want to die on game day?”

“WORTH IT,” he shouts, lunging at her and tackling her in a hug, causing most of the cafeteria to eye them warily. Hunk records the exchange and laughs as Lance screeches when Pidge bites him, afterwards stomping over and throwing herself back in her chair. Lance sits back down, tearfully rubbing his hand and muttering something under his breath about Pidge being a demon gremlin, to which Pidge grins evilly at. Lance groans when he checks his phone to see he's almost late for class, and the three part ways after Lance messily stuffs his things in his bad and bids them farewell.

As the rest of the day drags on, Lance feels himself become more and more antsy. Not being able to be with his friends after breakfast until the bus ride to the game means he has no way to take his mind off of his nerves, which makes time seem to drag on even slower than usual. He had started exercising so early that morning not only because he was eager, but also to distract himself from the inevitability of his anxiety taking over, his only other distraction being his friends. He felt anxiety begin to crawl up his throat as he glances at the clock for the hundredth time that class period, subconsciously counting the seconds until the class was over.

Pidge was the first one to notice Lance’s lack of enthusiasm when they board the bus that afternoon. She finds him leaning his head against the window, staring at nothing when she takes her seat next to him. Feeling a hand take his own, Lance blinks out of his trance and turns to smile at Pidge weakly, squeezing her hand gently. She eyes him, concerned, and Lance only sighs in response, leaning his head back in his seat. Pidge doesn’t push, instead waving to Hunk with her free hand.

“I expect so much from myself and then tell myself I’ll never be able to do anything. Is that weird?” Lance asks hoarsely, rolling his head over to look at Pidge before Hunk arrives. Pidge furrows her eyebrows before he continues. “I’ve worked so hard this season, I gave it everything I had, and what if it was for nothing? What if I let everyone who was cheering me on down? Everyone who believes in me back home and here on the team and myself-” He cuts himself off as he chokes up, turning his head towards the window to hide his face. Pidge squeezes his hand as he composes himself. “Pidge, what if I fail?”

At this point, Hunk had sat down in the seat in front of them and didn’t turn around in consideration, but still listened. Both he and Pidge had been friends with Lance since he transferred to the school, and they knew what he struggled with before games. They always made it their goal to make him smile again, because it broke both of their hearts to see their outgoing, charismatic friend take a complete 180 like this. 

“Lance, you know this is the anxiety talking. You know what you’re capable of, I think the whole world does by now. You’re Lance McClain, god dammit, you came from fucking Cuba on a full ride to play soccer and you’re one of the best on the team!” Pidge punches Lance in the shoulder with her free hand, earning a weak but genuine smile from Lance. She breaks out in a grin and looks at Hunk, who sports the same smile as he turns around.

“Who scored the winning goal of pretty much every game this season? Hm, help me remember, Pidge,” Hunk fake ponders, tapping his chin.

“I think his name starts with L and ends with ance McClain? Does that sound about right?” She offers.

“Of course! Lance McClain, soccer superstar!” Hunk exclaims and Lance snorts, making Pidge and Hunk laugh.

“This doesn’t make the thoughts go away, but thanks guys,” Lance smiles at the two, eyes still dark but smile genuine. "Anything helps.”

"Parker and Lancey sittin in a tree," a teammate suddenly coos from across the bus, causing Pidge to whip her hand away abruptly. "What's the matter, Lance? You scared for the game? Need Daddy Parker to hold your hand?"

Hunk looks like he's about to kill him, but Pidge grabs his arm with a blank face. Lance stares at her in fear, unsure of what she'll do. Hunk whips his head around to glare at her in protest, but relents when he sees her face. He settles with glaring at the smug teammate and sits back down. 

"It's fine you guys, he's probably just teasing," Pidge huffs, crossing her arms and staring lasers into the seat in front of her.

"Pidge, he-"

"Hunk, no one knows except for you guys. You can't expect everyone to call me by the right name and shit when they don't know," Pidge cuts him off, mouth turning into a deep frown. 

Lance is oddly quiet, staring thoughtfully into space. Pidge and Hunk turn to look at him worriedly, scared that it was the final straw for him. "I hope a ball rams so hard into his nuts that they fall straight off," he says finally, voice calm and face worryingly neutral. Pidge and Hunk stare at him bewildered for a moment before they burst into loud laughter, causing Lance to crack a smile and start to giggle. 

"Me too, Lance," Pidge wheezes, clapping him on the shoulder. "That would make the greatest win of all."

 

As far as clubs go, Lance is the ultimate party virgin. He’d always been too focused on sports and school to ever drink or party, let alone go clubbing for hours on end. So the moment he steps into Club Altea, a party hotspot for most Voltron University students, he immediately wants to leave. 

Pidge disappears almost instantly, finding Lance again only moments later with a drink in her hand. “What’s wrong, Lancey-Lance? Is the extrovert feeling a little shy?” She coos, downing the whole drink and wiping her wet mouth on Lance’s shirt. She laughs at his disgusted face and tugs him into the crowd. “Look, I know you’re upset, but trust me when I say that this will lift your spirits.” 

Lance feels his heart rate rise as he is forced deeper in the crowd. “Pidge!” He shouts to his friend, panicked, repeating himself until she turns to look at him. “I think I’m gonna head to the bar. I’ll catch up.”

She gives him a “we both know you’re a lightweight so don’t go overboard” look before letting go of his shirt and disappearing into the crowd. Lance turns immediately to shove his way to the outskirts again, gasping as he reaches the bar. He feels his hands shake and takes a few breaths to compose himself before sitting down. 

“What the fuck do I even order,” he mutters to himself, searching for a menu and swallowing back panic when he doesn’t find one. He glances at a scarlet drink the girl next to him is downing and signals to the bartender to bring him one, hoping that was how bars worked. Struggling to gather the courage to ask the girl what exactly she was drinking, he carefully glances over again and freezes. 

The most beautiful girl Lance has ever seen finishes her drink, noticing his stare when she sets her glass down. She was wearing a [thigh-length crimson dress](https://img.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1425020/320/burgundy-dress-PO-7214-a.jpg), the same color as her drink, contrasting with her long ebony hair. Lance loves the way it frames her face with messy bangs and reaches down to her shoulder blades, looking soft and silky enough to run his fingers through. He tries not to glance at the pale white skin peeking through the lace of the top half of her dress, and instead directs his eyes to meet with hers. With raised eyebrows and an unamused look, she asks, “Can I help you?” 

This catches Lance off guard. He blinks for a moment before grinning flirtatiously and moving a few seats closer to her. “You could help me by calling the morgue, because you are drop dead gorgeous,” Lance coos, emphasising the “you” with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

The girl blinks, expression unchanged. “Wow. I’ll give you credit for mild originality.” She waves to the bartender for a refill just as he sets down Lance’s drink. She smirks as Lance eyes it, raising an eyebrow curiously but not saying a word.

“What does it take to impress you?” Lance sits back slightly, a flirty smirk still on his face, eager to accept a challenge. 

She ponders for a moment before pointing to the drink. “I’d admire you if you just drank that.”

Lance’s smile tightens. He wisely doesn’t mention his dry drinking past and slowly reaches for the crimson beverage in front of him. “Sorry Pidge”, he thinks, downing the drink in one go, barely managing to swallow before coughing and sputtering.

“Holy shit,” the girl wheezes, laughing so hard that tears prick her eyes and her arms wrap around her middle. “Your fucking lightweight ass actually did it, I can’t believe it.”

Lance glares at her, tears springing to his eyes from coughing. His face was flushed, mostly from choking (he hoped), and he wheezes out an order of water to the bartender before turning back to the girl. 

Her violet eyes sparkle despite the dim lights and her cheeks are slightly tinted from laughing at Lance’s episode. A genuine smile was now spread across her face, and Lance feels his breath get taken away (or what was left of it) by the girl in front of him. 

“What’s your name?” he asks, smiling softly and reeling in his flirtatious charm, careful now not to overdo it.

She smirks a little, the light dying out of her eyes slightly, but turning back to her drink fast enough to hide it. “Kiana. Ki is fine too. I’m here for my brother, but he hasn’t showed up yet.”

Kiana. Kiana. Ki. Ki. Ki. Lance rolls her name off his tongue silently, sipping his water but not looking away. He felt so entranced by this girl, he could gaze at her forever. 

“I’m here because my team lost the finals, which was a pretty big bummer since that was, like, the only reason why I’m at college right now but it’s fine y’know, I got the next two years to try again. At least that’s what everyone is telling me. I mean I get it, I do have more chances, I just wanted it now, y’know? I worked so hard and I wanted it so badly and i still failed. I was so anxious before the game, so losing it was kind of like me having to pay the man, you know? I was so worried and instead of proving my thoughts wrong I ended up feeding them. Anyway I’m Lance, but you can call me anytime,” Lance finishes lamely, internally punching himself for pouring his heart out to a stranger. Anxiety crawls up his throat and he studies his glass, unable to meet her eyes. 

Ki makes a small, understanding sound, and when Lance glances up, her expression has softened. “I understand where you’re coming from in a way. It’s hard not to get what you want when you want it, especially when you have a specific goal in mind. I feel like it’ll happen when it’s meant to be, y’know?” Ki twirls her glass in her hand, looking both wistful and pained. Lance finds himself curious as to what situation could have given her those thoughts. 

Before he can ask, Lance feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out to read a message from Pidge asking him to join her and Hunk somewhere in the club. Hurriedly, he reaches for the receipt the bartender had given him moments earlier and scribbling his number on it along with his name. He slides it to Kiana with a shy smile, but it falters when she pushes it back with a small frown.

“Lance, you’re a cool guy, but I’m more interested in guys who aren’t concerned about what’s in my pants,” she says, eyes dark but expression regretful. 

Lance blinks for a moment, trying to decide whether to be offended or not. Sighing and looking down and rubbing the back of his neck, he sees Ki shift uneasily out of the corner of his eye, obviously regretting her choice of phrasing but not saying anything else. 

Lance goes to push the paper back, locking eyes with Ki to search for any protest. “Trust me, if I cared about what was in your pants, I wouldn’t have poured my big emo heart out to you,” Lance says softly with a smile, heart fluttering when he catches her blush. “Until next time, Ki.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @nishiotwo , hop on over if u have any questions or wanna talk or whatever! i will try to get chapters out within two weeks of publication !


End file.
